Nowadays, with the development of network technologies, as a bulky information resource, the internet has become a most convenient and quickest approach for people to obtain information. At present, a user generally uses a personal computer to access the Internet, and obtains required information by accessing a web page through a browser installed in the personal computer. With the development of mobile communication technologies, the user may also access the Internet via a mobile terminal supporting the function of a browser, for example, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA for short).
However, in general, neither a browser on a personal computer nor a browser on a mobile terminal will provide a push service, the information interaction between a server and a client relies on the connection initiated by the client, and the server can not actively send information to the client, and thereby the real-time information synchronization between the server and the browser client can not be enabled.
In the prior art, a most commonly used way of enabling browser data synchronization between a browser client and a server is that the browser client sends a request to the server at a certain frequency, e.g., once a week or once a month, and obtains relevant information if there is an update of the information in the server. However, the applicants have found that there are the following technical drawbacks for such a way of data synchronization: the efficiency is relatively low, the occupied resources are many, and a truly real-time and synchronized update of content can not be accomplished.
In a particular implementation, the browser client performs data synchronization with the server by means of a socket server, and thus the browser client needs to remain connected to the socket server. However, with respect to a specific browser client, the procedure in which a corresponding socket server is distributed to it or addressed still needs to be further optimized.
In the case in which the connection between a browser client and the network side is maintained in order to enable real-time synchronization of data at the browser client, there is a situation in which some browser clients maliciously and ceaselessly initiate a connection request to the network side, and yet the network side continuously allocates network resources to users of these browser clients and continuously stores the allocation information in a corresponding store, which will occupy a lot of storage resources and result in substantial waste of storage resources. In the prior art, there lacks an effective mechanism to prevent the generation of an illegal connection.
In addition, in the prior art, a socket service is frequently used when establishing a connection between a server and a client. By socket, it refers to a communication mode between a client and server in a network. When between the server and the client a connection is to be established and data is to be communicated, it is needed to dock the server and the client for which a connection needs to be established (target client), and a socket may be regarded as a “docking number” of such docking. Only if the “docking number” of the server is identical to that of the target client, a connection can be conducted to communicate data. A socket service is just a docking service provided for a server and a client. However, a common socket service employs a synchronous scheduling mode when enabling data push to multiple clients, that is, after a socket server sends a message to a client, it waits for the reception and confirmation by the client, and then pushes the message to a next client. Moreover, a common socket service adopts the http protocol, and the http protocol will occupy many system resources, and result in rapid consumption of resources, thereby reducing the real time nature of data synchronization.